


Iron Phoenix

by Elenduen



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A whole new life form, Androids, Any Trolls who comment will be ignored or made fun of., Gen, Hand wavy science, Hurt Tony, Hybrid - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Permanent Injury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Technopathy, Tony dies, Tony lives, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Tony Stark has not been heard from since Siberia. A press conference is finally being held. What is revealed will shock the world and the rogues.





	Iron Phoenix

Steve has to admit. If only to himself, that the young Woman who comes up on stage after Pepper Potts is very beautiful. 

She is petite in height, somewhere between five feet one inch and five foot three inches tall. She makes up for her lack of height with the generous curves of her body. She not some half starved waif of a starlet. She has a slim but curvaceous figure that just seems to ooze sex appeal, from the hypnotic bounce of her breasts, to the tantalizing curve of her hips as they slope down from her slender waist, to the wobble of her well rounded backside and the smooth lines of her thighs. 

She is modestly dressed in a figure-hugging skirt suit. The skirt just high enough to be interesting without being suggestive. Her hair is all jet black curls reminding Steve of Tony and the plump pout of her lips is reminiscent of the absent Billionaire. 

Just like all the press that are gathered before podium, Steve and the Avengers are also asking the question, Where is Tony Stark? 

 

It’s been three long weeks since Siberia. Three weeks since the epic fight that ripped apart the Avengers, sending half of them into hiding in Wakanda. Steve had known it would take time for the phone to reach Tony, but it would have done so now, he had been impatiently waiting for a call since then, but so far there had been nothing, and as the world had not seen a glimpse of the Billionaire since the airport battle, rumours are abound as to what had happened to Tony. 

“He’s just laying low, licking his wounded ego.” Was Natasha’s belief, 

“He’s pissed off on holiday somewhere. Probably whoring and boozing while leaving everyone else to clean up his mess as always.” Clint had snarled. 

After three weeks of complete silence and total absence Steve is starting to hope that is in fact the case. But as he watches the TV he cannot see Tony in the crowd or on the podium with Pepper and this woman and that makes him worry. 

Worry that Tony’s been imprisoned by Ross on trumped up charges the way the team were. Worry that Tony has done something stupid and injured himself.  
Worry that Hydra might have abducted him in their absence and be doing to him what they did to Bucky. 

As the press conference begins Steve steals himself, hoping that Tony is alright and is just nursing his bruised ego as Natasha said. 

 

“Good morning.” Pepper greets the reporters. “I am here today for two purposes. Firstly, to announce an immense tragedy to the world and to also apologize for not releasing this news publicly earlier, the reason for this will become clear shortly. But I am sorry to announce that Anthony Edward Stark died twenty-three days ago following severe injuries inflicted upon his body during a fight with Captain America and The Winter Soldier in Siberia.”

Steve freezes in his seat as the reporters go while, shouting out questions to Pepper who holds up a hand, waiting for them to quieten down before continuing to speak. 

“Tony suffered two collapsed lungs followed blunt force trauma to the thoracic cavity, which due to his pervious arc reactor implantation was weaker than in most people, and a large cranial bleed from repeated blows to the head. 

We have evidence of Captain America beating Tony with his shield in the face and head and slamming said shield into the arc reactor powering the suit. With the power gone Tony was trapped in the bunker in Siberia for fourteen hours until help reached him. Sadly, not in time. He received medical treatment, Doctor Helen Cho attempted to use the cradle to repair the damage to his body, but alas it was too severe.” 

Pepper pauses as this sinks in and the press murmur, not wanting to shout out in the face of Tony’s death. 

“This isn’t true, is it?” Sam asks, looking at Steve with wide horrified eyes, 

“Who cares?” Wanda sneered, “Stark’s dead. That’s something to celebrate!”

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Scott cries, gaping at her and the rest of the team, “If Stark is dead then we are screwed!”

“He’s not dead.” Steve whispers, his voice thick, “He can’t be dead.” He can’t be dead, he can’t, he can’t. Steve won’t believe it, won’t allow himself to believe that Tony is gone. It just isn’t possible. 

What Pepper is saying isn’t true, Tony was fine when they left, he was yelling at them, he can’t have been hurt that bad. 

“Maybe Hydra attacked him.” He whispers, thinking that maybe Hydra attacked after they’d left. He knew he hadn’t hit Tony that hard.

“I damaged the suit.” Scott whispers cradling his head in his hands, “I compromised its integrity. Fuck! I’m fucking accessory to fucking murder!”

“Shut up, Man!” Clint barks as Pepper begins speaking again. 

 

“As you all are aware, Tony had a dormant amount of extremis in his blood, he also had sub-dermal implants with which he could summon the suits to him. The combination of this and the cradle did something unexpected and amazing. 

As Tony died a suit was summoned to his body and extremis was triggered, the two melded together and fused into Tony’s DNA, which combined with The Cradle created a completely new body and person from Tony’s DNA.” Drawing a deep breath Pepper stepped aside and held out her hand, “I now introduce to world, the very first human/android and biological daughter of Tony Stark. Miss Andromeda Maria Stark!”

 

Steve’s mouth drops open and silence falls in the TV room as Andromeda Maria Stark takes Pepper’s place on the podium, taking off her sunglasses and giving the press a bright smile. 

“Hi.” She greets and its Tony’s drawl, only the pitch is higher now, that of a woman not a man. Her face shape is painfully similar to Tony’s, just sharper and finer, with higher cheek bones and a less broad jaw. The only other differences aside from her gender, is her skin and eyes. Tony’s skin was olive, a rich golden tan. Andromeda’s is porcelain, which with her black curls is suggestive of an Irish decent. Her eyes too are very different to Tony’s. These are not the warm chocolate brown orbs that shone with excitement, vitality, and a lust for life. These are an ethereal silver with just the faintest flecks of blue. 

“Miss Stark?” A reporter calls, “You are Tony Stark’s daughter?” 

“Technically and legally speaking, yes.” Andromeda replied, “A more scientific term would be to say that I am a clone of his DNA, but I prefer to think of myself as his daughter, and Pepper, Rhodey, and I have spent the last three weeks making this legally so.” 

“Are you now the heiress of Stark Industries?” 

“No, SI belongs to Pepper Potts.” Andromeda said, “But with proof of my DNA matching the late Tony Stark among other evidence, I have inherited my Father’s personal fortune and holdings.” 

“If you will forgive me, Miss Stark..”

“Oh, Andy please, Miss Stark is so formal.”

“Andy. What exactly are you?” 

“I am a humanoid/Android hybrid.” Andy explains, “My bone structure is derived from the suit and so is a gold/titanium alloy rather than calcium and so are far stronger than a human skeleton. My organs and flesh have been mingled with an artificial polymer and are far more resilient to stress. My brain is probably the most complex and I don’t understand all of it myself yet. But as well as having all of my Father’s memories I have technopathic abilities.”

“Technopathic? You can kinetically effect technology?” 

“Yes, that is correct.” 

A silence falls as the reporters digest this frankly astonishing information. 

“This is shit!” Clint barks, “She’s just some bastard of Starks’ that they’ve brought in to fill the void. Hell, he probably experimented on her and made her techno.. whatever!”

“Andy?” Christine Everhart asks, “You have all of Tony’s memories?” Andy smirks, 

“Everyone. Miss Everhart and I won’t go into details on that!” She winks suggestively and the crowd chuckles as Everhart’s cheeks flame. 

“What is the difference between being a man and a woman?” Someone calls out,

“Walking is very different.” Andy replies, “Also peeing!” more laughter, “Clothing choices are far more interesting too.” 

“How old are you estimated to be?” 

“In actuality I am twenty-three days old. In physicality I am somewhere between late twenties and early thirties. I am going with thirty to split the difference.”

“What happened in Siberia?” Andy pauses now and takes a breath.

“Mr Rogers, Sgt Barnes, and myself pursued Zemo there, believing he was about to awaken five Winter Soldiers. However, when we arrived they had all been shot while still in chryostasis. Zemo then produced a video of James Barnes as the Winter soldier murdering my parents. Something Rogers has known about for two years since the data dump in DC.  
I reacted badly as you might expect and a fight broke out.” More questions follow this as the reporters clamour for information. 

“Is Rogers going to be charged with Tony’s murder?” one of the loudest voices yells out,

“I don’t know.” Andy replies, brushing hair out of her eyes, “The investigation is on-going and very complex, were Tony simply dead and I not here then it would be an obvious yes, but my creation complicates matters. As I said, the investigation is on going and it will be up to the justice departments as to any charges being filed against him and those with him.”

“What will become of Iron Man now?” Andy smiles once more and steps back from the podium, spreading her arms wide and the crowd watch with baited breath as the familiar red and gold metal seeps out of her body and encloses her into a metal suit.

“I am Iron Man now. Though perhaps a change of name would be more fitting. Since Iron Lady is Maggie Thatcher and Iron Maiden is suggestive of medieval torture, I was thinking Iron Phoenix.”

The flash of the camera is almost blinding as they capture shot after shot of the new suit and its return inside Andy’s body. As Pepper call’s the press conference to a close Steve is still trying to digest this information, still trying to reconcile this woman, Andromeda, as the new Tony Stark. 

“What the hell did you do?” 

Steve hardly recognizes Sam’s voice and his eyes widen in shock when he sees Sam glare at him with such intensity it actually makes him recoil. 

“He was fine, Sam. He was fine when we left. It must have been Hydra.”

“Bull fucking shit, Rogers!” Sam snarls at him, “She just said it was you, she said nothing about Hydra and she’d fucking know, wouldn’t she?” 

“Why do you believe her over Steve?” Wanda demands scowling at Sam, he ignores her however and continues to glare at Steve.

“Did you know about Stark’s parents?” 

“I didn’t want to hurt him…”

“Oh my fucking God!” Sam is on his feet and storming from the room, slamming the door behind him so hard it vibrates. 

“This is fucked, I am so fucked!” Scott’s muttering, getting up and following in Sam’s wake, though doesn’t slam the door. 

Steve doesn’t know what is happening, he can’t understand all of this. Tony being gone, Andromeda taking his place, Sam and Scott behaving like that. Nothing makes sense and as Natasha and Clint’s phones start beeping with the first of a global media storm about Tony’s death and Andromeda’s birth, Steve doubts that anything will make sense again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Natalie Dormer before she went blonde as a female Tony. Or Adelaide Kane.


End file.
